Holger Holgaart
''Holger Holgaart ''also known as ''"Holg" ''by his friends, is A Nigma High's European exchange student and Lee Ping's and Camillio's childhood friend. He is from Sweden.Detentionaire Bonus - "Lee introduces Holger". History Prior to series start Holger has been best friends with Lee Ping and Camillio since early childhood, although he is a foreginer he seems to have lived in Canada for a long time. He most likely lives in Canada during the school year and spends the summer and winter holidays in his homelandDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". He claims he kissed a girl back home ("Summer Fun") Season 1 Holger was present at the prank and even danced for a short amount of time during it. Though initially disliked by the school football team he became friends with them after he became their water boy. Not only does he provide water but he also provides food, cleans up after them and constantly goes out of his way for them. Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School" After learning that Lee used to be friends with Irwin Dexter, he was shocked that Lee use to be friends with someone he isn't now. This led to the belief that Lee might break off their friendship and thus he goes out of his way to help him, even if it has been known to get him into situations that he can't get himself out of. ("Math Math Revolution") Despite his occasional naivety Holger has proven himself an expert in the fields of cooking (able to make gourmet food from stuff he finds in the cafeteria), spa care (frequently treating himself at his host home), acrobatics (still working on the landings), contortionism (comfortably able to fit inside a locker and even dress inside it at one point), dance (named the school's official choreographer), and stealth (able to run circles around the highly trained Principal General Barrage) which on numerous occasions he's been able to use to gather valuable intel on Lee's suspects. Holger has entered a blossoming romantic relationship with the Mathlete Greta Von Hoffman. Holger's friendship with Lee and Camillio becomes strained when he discovers evidence of Camillio's involvement with The Prank suffering increasingly irrational theories about Camillio's involvement and unsure who he should side with. Season Two The tension between Lee, Holger and Camillio reaches a height during the yearly student body elections. With both Lee and Camillio running Holger ultimately realized that as long as they were fighting he couldn't remain friends with both of them and thus decided to remain friends with only the winner of the election. Luckily however Lee soon realized that Camillio was brainwashed during the prank. With both Lee and Camillio on speaking terms Holger begins taking a more active role in their affairs, making himself the unnoficial bodyguard of "President" Camillio, as well as having the free time to focus on his relationship with Greta going on their first official date. He also plays a critical role in decyphering Radcircles identity winning a necessary bet against Irwin in exchange for making him decrypt the phone. However Holger's relationship with Greta hits a rather sore note when as part of Vice Principal Victoria's Brainwashing experiments he is forced to ask Kimmie McAdams out to the dance. Luckily for him his true feelings for Greta resurface and with the aid of Cyrus Xavier and the Dudes of Darkness wins her back from Ed McFeeney just in time to rally Lee's allies against Vice Principal Victoria after Lee was expelled and take Greta to the Dance. Personality Holger appears to the male counterpart to the stereotypical dumb blonde and foreigner, constantly mixing up his metaphors and incompetent at everything he tries, plus speaks English in a way that makes it hard for some to understand what he's saying (though Lee and Camilio seem to understand him nowadays). Despite these traits he constantly goes out of his way for his friends and those he cares about and has even proven his worth a few times. He also has a blinding fear of primates. He seems to be slightly obsessed with Lee and Camillio, he carries around a photo of Lee during his fifth grade violin recital, which is implied to be before he even met Lee, and wants to be friends with Lee and Cam to the "Old Man times" complete with drawing a visual of himself Lee and Cam in a nursing home as old men. Relationships Lee Ping & Camillio Holgar seems to have a slight obsession with his best friends and carries at least one picture of Lee. He is friends with them both equally and has a hard time when Cam and Lee have fights since he cannot choose which side of the conflict he should supportDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 2 - "The Cam-didate". Principal General Barrage Originally Barrage was annoyed at Holgar and Cam because they were laughing at him during his introductury ceremony. In addition, during the football try-outs he was quickly cut for bad football skills. However when he then started to try-out for water boy Barrage complimented him on his excellent waterboy skills and gave him the position. Later during the school play, Barrage was horrified by Holger's dance movesDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 8- "Disco History Times" Jocks Holgar became waterboy this year of tenth grade and has seemingly befriended the Jocks to the extent that they seem to enjoy his cooking and water. He is certainly treated better then their old waterboy Ed McFeeney whom was wedgied, beaten, and generally treated horribly by the Jocks on a daily basis. Ed Originally it is implied that Ed and Holgar were friends as seen when sharing breakfast and Ed comforting Holgar after he was cut. However after Holgar took the position of new water boy Ed came to hate him and is jealous that he gets more respect as water-boy than he ever did. In addition to this Ed has developed a crush for Holger's "true love" Greta as a result the two's rivally has reached new heights. Greta At some point they started to have a romantic relationship, apparently shortly after Lee freed him from Greta's fellow Mathletes. Later, when hypnotised by Victoria he starts to fall in love with Kimmie, straining his relationship with Greta. However, they get back together whilst trying to stop the nefarious plans for the dance. Abilities Holger is mostly seen in a comic relief role and occasionally is the focus of b-stories on the show. While he doesn't seem like it, he is very adept in espionage; capable of trailing even Barrage with ease and scanning an entire team of jocks without getting caught. Holger is also a skilled dancer, his love of dance is to extreme proportions and he can do extremely complicated moves that leaves even Barrage in shock. When the Prank Song played Holger (along with a handful of other students) were seemingly unaffected by its hypnotic effects, with Holgar even dancing most of the time, though after the song was improved Holger was brainwashed he was eventually able to over come it on his own showing to be at the very lease resistant to it's hypnotic effects, mostly because of his love for Greta. According to Barrage Holger is a master interrogator, he's so annoying the "perp" would tell him anything he wants to know. He's also has impressive deductive abilities, though he refuses to explain how he figures out the "case". Holger also seems to be knowledgeable about certain things like being able to correctly tell the make and model of a camera at a glance and being able to avoid capture by multiple adversaries. Profile Trivia * Holger is a fan of Ace Von ChilsteinDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 13 - "The Hair Incident" * In the intro to Detentionaire Holger is seen dancing while the paint falls from the ceiling * Holger is not good at charades nor is he getting any betterDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later". * His people in his village have an impending doom from the "Frogageddon" the following happens: Frogs overrun everything, the air becomes delicious syrup, lastly the shoes become 2 sizes too smal. * Holger collects pens of all sorts, which has a bad habit of being destroyed in comical ways. * Holger believes that he is a really good juggler, while in reality he just throws items up in the air. * Holger has had at least three phones: He dropped his first one which Barrage found and crushed when a text was sent to it that infuriated him. Holger's current phone looks exactly like his old one and it is also waterproof, which was destroyed by Barrage in the incinerator, the third, his phone from Victoria, was accidentally destroyed by Camillio. * Holger carries many gloves with him which he uses to slap people who insult his dancing and to challenge them with as well. * His spy uniform's 'H' most likely stands for "Holgaart" (His last name.) His laptop too, has this symbol (See gallery) * He is scared of Wendell's "robot leg" * Holger has a "bad list" at which he enlist people who he doesn't like or he's mad atDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits". ** At some point Lee was at this list for one day (for doing a "spy mission" against his friend, Camillio Martinez.) Gallery Deten011.jpg|An early design of Holger Holgaart. Notice the similarities to Biffy Jnr27.png Jnr25.png Jnr20.png Jnr19.png Jnr13.png Bb3.png Bb2.png Stepak.png Fnb15.png Fnb14.png Fnb12.png Fnb3.png Sans titre 12.jpg Sans titre 13.jpg DSCN1650.jpg Dgfgdgdgffff.jpg Detentionaire - Lee introduces Holger|Lee introduces Holger video New Bitmap Image (21).png|Holger "plays it cool" with Greta. However Greta gets mad and walks away New Bitmap Image (23).png|Holger, overcome with guilt about revealing Lee's secret New Bitmap Image (37).png|Holger's Computer. Notice the "h" for "Holgaart" Holgert the Yoghurt..png|Holger, about to activate the prank Corns.png|Holger's corndog falls Dog of corn, I WILL AVENGE YOU!.png|Holger's 'dog of corn' was abandoned Corn.png|Cam and Holger at the fair Kimmie and Biffy and Holger.png|Holger with Biffy and Kimmie in a Ferris Wheel Cart. Wheel of ferris.png|He was in the Ferris Wheel Tales from decrypt.png Ruthy.png Holg.png ~.png Camgermeister.png Gretager.png HoneyBorfAlmostKiss.png|Holger's almost-first-kiss with Greta 6 Holger trying to make Lee stay.JPG|Begging Lee to stay 7 Get Cam.JPG|Lee telling Holger to get Cam and to destroy the phones 16 Lee has been expelled.JPG|Holger crying because Lee was expelled 21 Holger playing Knock Knock.JPG|Holger playing Knock Knock 32 Trapped.JPG|Blocking the door Return Of the king, I mean Ping!.png|He Dances with Greta Holger's Puppy Dog Eyes.JPG|Holger's Puppy Dog Eyes 33 Seeing everyone go out.JPG 30 Desinfect him Now.JPG Deciding to go to the roof.JPG 25 Chaz tellign Cam and Holger they need to get out of there.JPG 18 Tina telling Cam Chaz is never right.JPG 17 Cam and Holg fearing Lee has Space Zombie Flu.JPG 11 Holger and Cam afraid the school might have Space Zombie Flu.JPG 9 Space Zombie 3.JPG 8 Lee refusing the horrible dish.JPG 7 Holg offering Lee the Germ Go Bye Bye Pie.JPG Videos Detentionaire - Lee introduces Holger|Lee introduces Holger video Holger's Dance Moves - Detentionaire Bonus|Holger just LOVES to dance & show off his moves. Many people are actually impressed. Although some aren't. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Unpopular Category:A Nigma High Tazelwurms Category:Detentionaire